


Something

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Sparring, Training, sexuality questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The one where Lance is actually a little bi for his best friend.





	Something

Lance likes girls. He'd liked girls since he was ten, even if he was better at flirting than he was at actually getting dates. Not the least bit interested in dudes. No way. That was fine for other guys his age, but it wasn't his thing.

He doesn't know when that changed. Not that he suddenly didn't like girls anymore, but something in the way he looked at Hunk Garret lately... _shifted._

He'd always liked Hunk. Who didn't? Sure, he was kind of a wuss, got queasy _way_ too easily during flight simulations, a wet blanket when it came to adventures. He'd rather be sitting in his room reading or tinkering with a radio or in the kitchen baking cookies. But honestly, such tiny little details compared to everything else.

Hunk's just an all-around nice guy, plain and simple. Not to the point of pushover, no way, but there's a reason he's always the voice of reason when even Shiro's freaking out or upset, or the person Allura calls on when she needs a helping hand with diplomat stuff. He's a great guy, everyone's friend, just.

Something else.

Something that makes him want to throw his arms around the guy and just start kissing him. Of course it freaked him out at first, who wouldn't when they'd spent all their life one way and suddenly realized they might be a little of the other way? But the thing is, he'd still want to kiss Hunk if he were a girl.

He's got it bad for that big heart.

They're just finishing up a training session when Lance decides to go for it. Bayards are down, training drones put away, Hunk's shaking his hand, and Lance moves in for the kill. Hunk's surprised lips are soft, vaguely sweet, everything Lance imagined they would be and more.

Hunk kisses him back. _That,_ Lance hadn't expected. Hoped for, but not expected. And it's better than anything he could have imagined. When they break for air, Lance gives a dreamy sigh that could have come from the cheesiest romantic teen movie from forever ago, and Hunk's blushing.

"What took you so long?" And Lance's eyes widen.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it took a while for it to really fall into place, but I like you, too." He wraps his arm around Lance, and Lance leans against his broad shoulder. How long has Hunk felt this way? Does it matter? His best friend and crush _likes him back!_

"Is that why you never asked to change flight partners?" Hunk grins.

"Maybe."

Lance snuggles closer, sighing happily.

"I'm glad you didn't."

That something that made him fall in love with Hunk Garrett was Hunk Garrett himself.


End file.
